


stunts gone wrong

by 600ml



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600ml/pseuds/600ml
Summary: Geoff gets a scolding for a silly mistake. But he just got the timing all wrong, honestly.





	stunts gone wrong

"I can't believe you did that. Seriously, what where you thinking?"

Geoff groans for what had to be the millionth time that day, sort of slinging his upper body around in his chair to accentuate just how annoyed he is. "I was thinking that I was going to jump over you and it was going to be this really sweet trick, Michael. I've told you that already."

"You've yet to explain to me why in the world you thought you needed to do that or why you thought you could or what went wrong." Michael glares at Geoff for a second before he goes back to the task at hand: bandaging Geoff's legs. They weren't actually that bad, currently, but they would be if they weren't treated right or got overworked. Which was what Michael was taking care of.

But nevermind healing and getting back to being a useful member of the group, Geoff was bored right now, and he wanted to get out and do things. Anything. He'd even help collect resources, he just didn't want to be holed up in this stupid house for the next week. And it was only the first hour.

God, he'd made a real dumb decision. Michael had been riding on their rail back to their house and Geoff had said him and thought _I could do a sweet jump over him when he goes by, couldn't I?_ but it turned out that his thoughts had been incorrect and instead he just jumped in front of Michael and got promptly slammed in the legs by a pure iron cart moving at the speed of fast. The worst part was that it was enough to send the minecart flying back in the direction it came, meaning Michael had to jump out of it in order to not end up on the other side of the world. The second worst part was that everyone saw him. But he wasn't able to back down from it now, was he? "I just thought it would look cool, everyone else does stuff because it's cool all the time. And I'm physically capable, I can jump, I just timed it wrong. Which is what went wrong. I just had bad timing, dude."

"Most everyone else makes sure they're not also putting themselves in danger when they're being cool, Geoff."

"You jumped out of that minecart when you saw me fall, and that was cool and dangerous!"

"I did it because I was worried about you, not for the cool factor!" There's a long silence as Geoff contemplates this, the worry he hears in the other man's voice, but he'd be lying if he said a lot of his thoughts weren't focusing on how much he hated it when Michael started mother henning. He could do the job, physically, but emotionally? The toll it had on everyone else was near unbearable. "And it did look pretty goddamn cool, but only 'cause I was able to pull it off. You can't pull it off. Probably 'cause you're old and already falling apart, physically. Mentally, also, but that's a given."

Geoff whines. "I can still do sweet jumps, I swear. I just don't, because I know you're all going to get so jealous. When I can walk again, I'm going to do so many sweet jumps."

"If you're not careful, I'm going to neglect you in just the right ways that won't cause long lasting damage, but will keep you in here an extra week or so," Michael says, voice not even threatening, and Geoff knows he's dead serious. Geoff rolls his eyes and huffs and does a sort of extravagant flop to make sure Michael knows he's unhappy, but he's shut up now and won't be fighting back anymore scolding, so Michael's grinning over his cheap, cheap win.

Later, when they're really, properly alone and Geoff's legs are all fine [fine as they can be when he can't walk on them for the next few days] and bandaged, Michael expresses his worry in other ways. His kisses switch between fast and angry because _oh my God I can't believe you did that_ and soft and slow because _oh my God I can't believe you're okay_. Geoff reassures him in as many ways as he can that he won't be dying that easily and, when Michael calms down just a bit, chides him for engaging in such a relationship with his patient, earning him a painless punch in the shoulder.


End file.
